


Fight Until We Can't

by lanalucy, newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: Saving humanity. One day at a time.





	1. Prologue

**Scorpian Shipyards**

The view through the plexiglass in the obs lounge was gorgeous. There were what looked like fireworks displays, gracefully pirouetting among the ships, leaving behind complex fractal designs as dozens of them crossed over the paths of the others. Then the marvelous tracery morphed into explosions as the fireworks, which she now recognized as missiles, hit their targets, and the oxygen in each vessel was ignited into a fireball.

Beauty became horror became the blackness of instantaneous death.


	2. One

Commander Kara Thrace strode across the flight deck, picking up a wrench to help with a repair here, tossing a laughing order at the crew arranging the seating there, always with her eyes scanning, which is how she happened to catch Chief Tyrol coming out of the supply room, followed moments later by Lieutenant Sharon “Boomer” Valerii.

“Chief! With me!” she yelled across the deck. Chief Tyrol turned, startled, but walked over to join her. “Chief. You know that on most battlestars, the Commanders won’t even keep the paperwork on board, much less sign it. I signed yours and Sharon’s because you told me you understood the parameters of having permission for an enlisted to have a relationship with an officer. This is your only warning. I ever catch you like that again while you’re on the clock, and I revoke your paperwork and it ends immediately. Am I clear?”

Chief Tyrol looked sheepish, but nodded his head. “Yes, sir. I apologize, sir. It won’t happen again.”

“Do I need to talk to Lieutenant Valerii myself, Chief?”

“No, sir. I’ll take care of it.”

“Good.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “Now, how are those “repairs” going on our little project?’

Chief’s grin was wide and uninhibited. “She’ll be ready for the fly-by, sir. She’s restored so well, he might not recognize her.”

“Excellent. You’ve really gone above and beyond on this one, Chief. I appreciate the effort.”

“Anything for the Old Man, sir.”

Kara walked the perimeter of the flight deck one more time before ascending the ladder to return to CIC.

She stopped at the XO’s quarters along the way and as she watched Bill Adama pace and practice his speech, she was filled with a rush of affection for him. “Hey, Old Man. You gonna be ready?”

“Starbuck. I don’t know why you insisted on me making a speech at this thing, but I’ll be ready.”

“This is your ship. I may be the Commander, but she’s your ship. You get to make the good-bye speech.”

Bill pulled her into a quick sideways hug. “I’m going to hate leaving the old girl. But you. You’re getting one of the new ones. Bet you’ll be glad to see the last of her.”

“Never. I may be getting a new ship, but I don’t get to take all my crew. And I won’t see you or Lee much. You sure you don’t want to transfer with me as my personal aide?”

Bill laughed. “Nah. You need some energetic young thing. I’m getting where I can’t keep up with you anymore.”

“Speaking of young things, you up for the run with Lee and I tomorrow morning? It’s the last time the three of us will get to run the corridors of _Galactica_. Lee’s probably only going to get a day or two of leave, and I’ve only got four days to get to my new ship.”

“Zero six-thirty, right?”

Kara grimaced and nodded.

“I’ll be there, Kara.”

“Let’s hope that PR man in the horrible suit doesn’t come up with some other stupid thing one of us has to do. That reminds me. Once Lee’s aboard, the two of you have a photo op for the Fleet rag.”

“I saw it on my schedule.” It was his turn to make a face.

“You meeting Lee when he gets here?”

“I’m heading down to the flight deck in about an hour.”

“You’ll bring him to my office after the photo op?”

“Aye, sir.” He smiled warmly at her. “Have I told you how much I appreciate you keeping me on after you got promoted?”

“Don’t get mushy on me, Old Man. I couldn’t have done this without you, and you know it.”

He swatted at her. “Get out of here, Starbuck.”

##########

Laura sank into her seat on the Colonial Heavy, smiling as Bill Keikeya sat next to her. “Hi, Bill.” 

He returned her smile. “Madame Secretary.” He took a breath, which meant he would get the business over with first. “I have your speech, a copy of the President’s speech for you, and the Commander’s dossier. Some basic information about _Galactica_.”

In evidence of his words, he pulled a file folder almost scary in its thickness out of the bag on his lap and held it out to her.

“Why don’t I take that off your hands?” She took the offered file, immediately leafing through the dossier. “There’s certainly a lot of information here. How old is she again?”

“Not even thirty, ma’am. The youngest in the fleet to command a battlestar of this class - of any class.”

Laura nodded. “She must have done something very important, then.” 

And then she saw it. “Commander Thrace was on Sagittaron four years ago.” 

Bill nodded his understanding. Not many people were privy to what had nearly happened, but the young Kara Thrace had been instrumental in preventing a dangerous ex-con from gaining power. And the Fleet had paid attention, it seemed. Between that and the other _thing_ , she was looking forward to meeting this Commander Thrace and seeing the famous battlestar firsthand. 

She returned her attention to the documents in her lap, and the flight passed quickly.


	3. Two

“Thanks, Old Man.” As soon as the hatch closed, Kara walked into Lee’s hug. “Gods, it’s good to see you. It’s been too long since your last visit.” They just breathed for a moment - giving each other a moment of peace in an otherwise hectic trip. “Can you stay long?”

“Unfortunately not. I have to leave by zero nine hundred. He didn’t even give me a full twenty-four off for this.”

She kissed his cheek before moving toward the couch. “At least you’ll have time for one more run with me and your dad. Our last run through her corridors.”

“I see you still haven’t changed your mind about the hands-on landings.” He made a face at her.

“It makes your dad feel good, and a little practice never hurt anyone. Certainly not the great Apollo?” she teased.

“I haven’t been getting much air time lately, but I can still land a bird without computer assistance.”

“So, Lee...I’ve got a surprise for your dad - and it’s a surprise for you, too, since you’re participating in the fly-by.” She picked up his hand, a sure sign that she was trying to soften him up for something.

“I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?”

“I hope not.” She stood up and paced a little. “My deck chief found your dad’s old Mark II in salvage, and he’s restored it. It’s flight-ready. We’re going to present it to him later - before the speeches - and that’s what you’re going to fly.”

Lee stood up abruptly. “Are you kidding me, Kara? I haven’t flown a Mark II since the Academy! What the frak?”

“Come on, Lee. It’s a frakkin’ fly-by. It’s not gonna kill you to fly something that’s older than you are.”

He flashed her a grin. “Oh, I see. I’m flying something old. How do you know it won’t fall apart around me?”

“Listen you. I know, because my crew understand, down to a man, that I’d kill them slowly if something happened to you in that plane. I promise, you’re perfectly safe, Major Prissypants. Unless you make a mistake.” Her voice turned teasing. “Is that what the problem is? You’re afraid you won’t be able to fly such an unsophisticated piece of machinery, one that doesn’t tell you what to do every other minute?” She laughed at the expression on his face.

“Prissy..." His jaw dropped. "I am _not_ afraid to fly that damn plane. Brat.”

“Good. Glad we have that settled.” She hugged him again. “It really is good to see you. Maybe after I’ve gotten settled into my new command, you can come visit me. I’d say we could split a bottle of ambrosia tonight, but zero six-thirty comes awfully early. You can tell Admiral Nagala I do not appreciate having to get up so early to get a run in with my favorite Major.”

“Yeah, Kara. I’ll be sure to pass that message along, first thing,” he said drily.

“You do that.”

##########

The Colonial Heavy landed in _Galactica_ ’s docking bay, and Laura exited with the other dignitaries. Bill never left her side, which was completely unsurprising. He’d grown so much in the last five years: he’d had to with Laura for a boss. Everyone in the government knew Secretary Roslin was a slavedriver. But Bill had been able to keep up with her. She was certain he’d be President one day - a good one.

Laura walked down the ladder to get to the main corridor of the battlestar. She began to understand why heels weren’t standard issue for the women in the fleet. They would certainly present additional challenges to life on board the ship. She managed, however, with Bill following closely behind her. 

The PR director in the awful suit - he must have been single because no girlfriend would have allowed him to leave the house dressed like that - introduced himself and led Laura and Bill toward two officers waiting to give them the tour. She saw the woman nudge the man and both of them laugh together. _Commander Thrace and Colonel Adama. Their pictures don’t do them justice._


	4. Three

The two of them were a study in contrasts: the woman, Commander Thrace, was young with blonde hair and fair skin. The man looked like he could have been the Commander under different circumstances (and she knew he had been), and was easily twice the woman’s age. He stood with a dignified expression that made it clear he took his job - whatever it was - and his ship very seriously. He had dark olive skin and salt and pepper hair with more salt than pepper. Laura wondered about the relationship between the officers. They stood close, with a comfort she recognized as something she felt with Bill. 

Laura was aware of two things immediately: the young Commander had sass, and Laura liked her for it. Commander Thrace thrust out her hand toward Laura. “Madame Secretary, I’m Commander Thrace, but call me Kara or Starbuck. Commander Thrace makes me feel old, or something. Is it okay if I call you Laura?”

Laura nodded. “I don’t see why not. Although I’m _old_ even without my title.”

Kara laughed. “I love a politician with a sense of humor, you know? I think we’ll get along just fine.” She gestured to the man standing next to her. “This Old Man is Colonel William Adama.”

Adama offered his hand to shake Laura’s. “Sir, it’s an honor to have you aboard.”

Laura smiled. “Thank you, Colonel.” She glanced back at Kara. “Thank you both for the warm welcome.” She gestured to Bill. “This is my long-suffering aide, Bill Keikeya.”

“Uh-oh, Old Man,” Kara said with a smirk, as she nudged Adama’s rib with her elbow. “You two will have to duke it out for the name.”

Bill - Laura’s Bill - stepped forward. “That’s okay, sir. I’m fine with Billy.” 

He shook both officers’ hands, and it appeared the situation was defused. Not that there would have been a serious problem. Laura grinned. “I started calling him Bill a few years ago. He just...outgrew Billy, you know?”

Bill - Kara’s Bill - nodded. “Makes sense to me, Sir.”

“Well, let’s not stand here all day. Let’s get this party started.” Kara winked at Billy. “You aren’t gonna get lost on us, are you?”

Billy shook his head. “No, sir.”

Kara chuckled and turned on her heels with Colonel Adama following closely behind her. Laura and Billy fell in line behind them, and for the next half hour, they listened to the two officers share anecdotes about the Old Girl, as they called her. The Old Man was not as stiff as he had first appeared; he had a pleasant, deep laugh that Kara brought out of him easily. It was clear they loved their ship and would miss her after the decommissioning. It was equally clear they cared deeply for each other, beyond what might be expected with two people working closely together for extended periods of time.

Laura glanced at Billy. He was gawking at Kara. She poked him in the rib and then stifled a giggle. _When he gets a crush, he certainly goes straight to the top_. She didn’t see much potential in the match, but she wouldn’t do anything to prevent it, especially since she was sure there wouldn’t be much to prevent. At the moment, it was a much needed source of amusement and relief, as Billy hadn’t shown much interest in anyone since his devastating breakup a few months ago. She made a mental note to begin the matchmaking anew. Since _no one_ was good enough for her Billy, she had taken up a hobby of sorts of fixing him up with the nice girls she had met over the years, so he’d have dates to the various functions where his presence was required. The _heartbreaker_ had not been one of Laura’s matches, but she never said ‘I told you so’ to Billy; she simply patted his shoulder as he poured out his heart. 

They were...family. In the five years they worked together, Laura had become his surrogate mother, as his parents had moved to Picon to live near his sisters and their families. Laura had no family to speak of, so she was more than happy to share her time and worldly knowledge with the young man she would have been proud to call a son. 

She returned her attention to the Commander and Colonel. Kara explained how the ship was very low-tech, as had been the custom during the Cylon War. Laura nodded. She knew all about the differences between the older model battlestars and the newer, larger ones, but she didn’t need to tell them that. Kara looked at her in surprise. “You know, I expected you to insist we upgrade for the museum or something.” 

Laura grinned. “Now that wouldn’t be true to _Galactica_ and her original purpose, would it?”

Kara laughed. “No, sir.”

Laura got a chuckle out of Bill too, and Kara nudged him. “See, Old Man? The Old Girl’s in good hands.”

Laura met his blue eyes. “You have my word, Bill.”

He nodded. They stood there, gazing at each other. She didn’t break the contact, and neither did he. 

Then Kara snorted, and the moment was lost. 

They continued the tour until Kara announced she and Bill had to report for photos. One of the crewmen was walking along the corridor, and Kara stopped him. She introduced him as Corporal Jaffee and ordered him to guide Laura and Billy to their guest quarters. The Corporal was a polite young man, and Laura was sure they were in good hands. 

Kara and Bill gave Laura and Billy a final wave, and then they were off. 

Laura turned to Jaffee. “We’re all yours, Corporal.”

He nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

As Jaffee led the way, Laura made small talk. She asked him if he would remain in the fleet after the decommissioning, and he said he was being transferred to _Atlantia_. He was excited but nervous as he had only served on _Galactica_ under Colonel Adama and Commander Thrace. 

Laura smiled. “Just pay attention to what everyone else does, follow your orders, and be polite for the first few days. Then you’ll fit in and be fine, I’m sure of it.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Sir.”

Billy laughed. “That’s the same advice she gave me once. I can speak from experience, she’s usually right about these things.”

Jaffee nodded his regard for them, and they continued, until they stopped at a door, or hatch, as she’d read in one of the manuals. “These are your quarters, Madame Secretary. You’re right next to the XO, and he said to feel free to knock if you need anything.”

“That’s nice of him. And the XO is…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sir, the Executive Officer - Colonel Adama.”

 _Bill._ “No worries, Corporal. I’m still learning military customs.”

“You seem pretty...well-acquainted with them, if I may say so.”

Her eyes twinkled a bit. “Hmm. That’s part of the curse of being a lifelong learner.”

“Yes, Sir. Have a good afternoon, Sir.”

Jaffee left the quarters with Billy, and Laura looked around. The space was….larger than she had expected. There was a small closet by the door and a bed, or rack. It wasn’t very wide, but she could make do for the quick visit. 

She unpacked her overnight bag and dug out her book - _Murder on the Carpathia_. It wasn’t grabbing her so far, and she was pretty sure she knew the killer’s identity, but it would suffice until she could return home for a better book. Perhaps one of the classics. 

After another predictable chapter, she retrieved her outfit for the ceremony and got ready, putting the final touches to her speech. 

Billy knocked on her hatch before long. She granted him entrance and saw he was accompanied by the XO. “Good evening, Billy, Bill. I’m all set.” She regarded Bill. “Are you here to make sure we don’t get lost on the way to the ceremony?”

He chuckled. “Something like that, Sir.”

He offered his arm for her to take, and she took it. “Lead the way, Colonel.”


	5. Four

After seating Laura and apologizing for running off and leaving her, Bill hurried across the flight deck toward where Chief Tyrol was waiting. “What’s up, Chief? Starbuck said you had something for me down here.”

Another crewmember handed Chief a brown package, which he passed to Bill, saying, “We just wanted to give you a little memento of your service on _Galactica_.”

Bill took the package, turning it over in his hands, and looked around the small crowd of crewmembers. They looked expectant, excited. Perhaps a bit more excited than whatever this was would warrant. It made him wonder what kind of joke they were running. He carefully tore the wrapping to uncover an old photograph of him, standing in front of his Mark II, with Lee and Zak as little boys standing in front of him. _One of my favorite memories of their childhoods. Zak._ He subtly rubbed his thumb on Zak’s face. “I don’t know what to say. This is wonderful, Chief. I hadn’t seen this picture in years. It’s one of my favorites. Thank you.”

Chief colored a little, deflecting the gratitude by telling him that someone else had done all the work in finding the photograph, and another crewman had found the frame. From behind Chief, he heard another voice say, “Don’t think that’s it, Old Man.”

 _Kara. Without her and Saul around, the last few years would have been unbearable._ “Starbuck. What kind of mischief have you gotten these people into?”

She stepped in front of Chief, nodding at Tyrol as she moved past him, and said, “Something I think you’ll appreciate more than that picture.”

A head nod from her and he felt the canvas cover behind him start to move. He moved back a couple of steps and turned to face the large object. It quickly became clear it was a Viper, and he was puzzled. “You got me a Viper, Kara?”

“I didn’t do this. I approved the work and kept it a secret, but it wasn’t my idea. And if you look closer, it’s not just any Viper, Old Man.”

Bill had a hard time keeping his face straight as realization hit him. _This is my Viper. In forty-some years, I haven’t cried in front of my crew. Trust Kara Thrace to try to make me break that record._

“Your deck crew are amazing.”

“They’re your crew, Old Man. Always have been.”

“Somebody’s buckin’ for a promotion around here.”

“What are you gonna promote me to? Admiral?”

“Boy, that’d be a helluva thing, wouldn’t it? Kara Thrace, Admiral of the Fleet.” 

Everybody laughed.

Kara gestured to dismiss everyone, giving the Old Man a moment with his photograph and his Viper. After a minute, she added, “Lee’s going to fly her in the official fly-by.”

He put his arm around her shoulder and they both pretended he didn’t have tears in his eyes. “I can’t think of anything I'd like better than that.”


	6. Five

Everyone had taken their seats, and Doral introduced Laura as the first speaker to send off the _Galactica_. A few short years ago, Laura would have written a standard speech about education, progress, the future. That was before she _understood_. 

She took her place behind the podium, cleared her throat, and began: “Ladies and gentlemen, the _Galactica_ has a fine history of protecting the Twelve Colonies during times of war as well as peace. Many lives were lost within her corridors and in her vipers in the cold of space. She witnessed those sacrifices and other acts of honor every day during the Cylon War - and every day since the Armistice. She’s being decommissioned, but she won’t be forgotten. In her guise as a museum, students and visitors of all ages will learn about this ship and her important role in ending the Cylon threat.” _If only the threat were really ended. And if only she could continue protecting our skies, our worlds._ “And now, I’ll end, opening the floor to those who actually know this magnificent ship.”

She sat down, pleasantly surprised that the applause was more than would have been considered polite. She glanced at Colonel Adama and Commander Thrace, and they were smiling at her a bit. At least they didn’t consider her an enemy to their ship, to their way of life. 

Doral thanked Laura for her speech and introduced Adama, giving a little background information about the former Commander and one of the few Cylon War veterans remaining in the fleet. That number would diminish by one in the next several days. She hoped the Old Man would share his knowledge and experiences. They would be needed in the days to come. 

Adama took his place at the podium.

##########

“The Cylon War is long over, yet we must not forget the reasons why so many sacrificed so much in the cause of freedom. The cost of wearing the uniform can be high…” Bill paused, took his glasses off and looked out into the crowd. “...but sometimes it's too high. You know, when we fought the Cylons, we did it to save ourselves from extinction. But we never answered the question, why? Why are we as a people worth saving? We still commit murder because of greed, spite, jealousy. And we still visit all of our sins upon our children. We refuse to accept the responsibility for anything that we've done. Like we did with the Cylons. We decided to play God, create life. When that life turned against us, we comforted ourselves in the knowledge that it really wasn't our fault, not really. You cannot play God then wash your hands of the things that you've created. Sooner or later, the day comes when you can't hide from the things that you've done anymore.” He paused again. “And I’ll stop now, before I get myself into trouble with the boss. Ladies and gentlemen, Kara Thrace, Commander, _Galactica_.”

Kara walked up the podium clapping her hands. “Thanks, Colonel Adama. Welcome to _Galactica_ , folks. Hard to follow a speech like that. Those of you who don’t know me are probably expecting some eloquent speech about the ending of an era or some crap like that. I’m not particularly good at speeches, and I have no desire to make you sit as long as I’ve had to sit way too many times, so this’ll be short.” Kara smiled out at the crowd, zooming in on Bill.

“ _Galactica_ has seen a lot of things in her time. She’s seen war with the Cylons, taken some hard hits herself. She’s watched us traverse the beginnings of an uneasy truce. She’s given us a home base from which to fly peacetime patrols and she’s helped us train new pilots in hands-on landings. It feels good to know that even after she’s decommissioned, she’ll continue to serve us as a museum, because this Old Girl is a bit like me - happiest when she’s got a purpose.”

“You might think as a fairly young Fleet Commander, I’d be pleased to be leaving _Galactica_ for a newer, better ship. My next post might be newer, but I don’t know about better. The truth is, _Galactica_ is my home, more than any planetside apartment I’ve ever kept, and I know her as well as she knows me. I’m going to miss her, maybe more than I’ll miss some of my crew.”

Someone from the crowd called out, “Some of the crew will miss her more than we miss you, too, Commander.”

Kara smirked out toward the audience standing behind the folding chairs. “Remind me to send you to the brig later, Specialist.” The audience laughed, as if on cue, and the Specialist looked abashed, until he looked up and saw Kara winking at him. “All right, people, if you’ll direct your attention overhead, Major Lee Adama is leading a little aerial display for you in a beautifully reconditioned Mark II Viper from the Cylon War, the same bird, in fact, that my XO, his father, flew back then.” She gestured upward, and the audience’s attention pulled away from her. Kara’s eyes drifted past the fly-by and across the flight deck to the stairs, where Corporal Jaffee was hurrying down. _What the frak is he doing down here?_ He caught her eye as he hit the deck and something about the expression on his face made her wary. _Whatever he’s down here for, it’s not going to end well._

As Jaffee rounded the corner of the seating area, he caught the Old Man’s notice, and Bill started to stand to meet them at the podium. She held up a finger and he relaxed.

She read the printout Jaffee handed her, hoping her Triad face was as good as it had always been. Without even consciously knowing it, she’d signaled her XO and he walked up just as she finished reading. “We’ll need to confirm this, if possible. We’ll have to clear the flight deck, get these people to safer quarters, call action stations, get our Vipers back on board so we can prep them for battle. Looks like you were right, Old Man.”

He squeezed her shoulder. “Never wished more to be wrong about something, Starbuck.”

“Go up and confirm this, call me back. I’ll make the announcement from here, since we’re already broadcasting on the wireless. I’m gonna need you at the top of your game, Old Man. You and Saul are the only people on this ship who’ve faced them in battle before. Speaking of Saul, get him out of the brig and out on CAP ASAP.”

“You know I’m behind you. If I weren’t too old to handle the Gs, I’d be itching to get back in a Viper and show you how it’s done.” He grinned to take away the ugliness of what they were discussing.

“Go. Get back to me ASAP. Mr. Jaffee, find me Chief Tyrol.” Kara glanced around the deck, her mind whirling. Her eyes skipped over Laura Roslin, then came back to her. _If this is for real, she’s the highest-ranking government official on this tub. She’ll need to come with us to CIC._

Jaffee came back with Chief Tyrol. “Mr. Jaffee, if you would quietly bring me Secretary Roslin?”

“Yes, sir.”


	7. Six

Laura watched the commotion surrounding the podium. Whatever was happening, it wasn’t part of the program. She glanced at Aaron Doral. The PR director looked ready to take over the ceremony. Wouldn’t that be funny? The audience was becoming as antsy as Doral - looking from the podium to each other and back. When Kara directed their attention to the flyby, the people watched, riveted momentarily, as the vipers flew overhead, but that attention was fleeting, and their focus soon split between each other, the podium, and the vipers still conducting their aerodynamic feats. As time went on, the friendly chatter became bored chatter. For her part, Laura’s attention was primarily on the podium and the general reactions. 

Bill Adama’s form exiting the flight deck got her attention more than anything else. The ceremony was honoring him as much as it was his ship. There would have to be a major crisis to pull him away from it, even if he was one for ceremony, which she doubted.

Jaffee was approaching her, looking...grim. She shot him a small smile. He knelt next to her chair, getting as close to her ear as possible. “Madame Secretary, Commander Thrace requests your presence.”

She nodded. Something was happening. Something big, and being near the Commander was the best way to find out what and to offer assistance. “Lead the way, Corporal.”

##########

“Chief. When I give the word, we’re going to need to return this flight deck to operational status double-time. We might even need those birds in the museum. If I’m right and we do, I want as many of them flight-ready as you can give me. You think your crew can handle that?”

“We’ll figure it out, sir. What’s going on?”

“I hope it’s all just a big joke for _Galactica_ ’s decommissioning, but I have a feeling it’s not. I’ll be making an announcement shortly. Just get the crew ready.”

“On it, sir.”

Corporal Jaffee returned with Laura, and Kara turned to her. “Madame Secretary. Laura. There is a system in place for governmental succession, is there not?” When Laura nodded, Kara continued. “We’ve had some disturbing news. I’m still trying to confirm the reports, but if they can be verified, we’ll need you up in CIC.” At Laura’s puzzled look, she added, “Combat Information Center.”

Laura asked, “What are we talking about? Has the President been assassinated?”

“Madame Secretary, if these reports are true, it’s much worse than that.” Laura didn’t flinch, so Kara continued, “Mr. Jaffee can escort you to CIC. I’ll be making a statement shortly, and my XO can fill you in once we’ve verified the information. Mr. Jaffee, you’ll let the Colonel know that I okayed reading her in?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right. Get going.”

##########

“Do you know what’s going on, Mr. Jaffee?” Laura asked on the way to CIC.

Jaffee cleared his throat. It seemed like he had an idea but wasn’t sure of the chain of command. “Sir, I...you may well be President of the Twelve Colonies by the end of the day. The Colonies may be under attack. The XO’s confirming that now.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

It was like Commander Thrace had said, much worse than an assassination. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

When they arrived at CIC, Jaffee led her to Bill. “Colonel.” He gestured to Laura. “Commander Thrace gave the okay to keep her in the loop.”

Bill nodded. “Of course.” He looked at Jaffee. “You should return to the flight deck. Commander Thrace is going to need all the help she can get.”

“Sirs,” he said before leaving the CIC.

Laura caught Bill’s eye. “Is it true?”

“I’m afraid it is.”

She nodded. “Will you...um...I need to contact the government.”

“Of course.” He looked at the young woman working the communications console. “Dualla, help Secretary Roslin with whatever she asks.”

The woman gave Laura a friendly smile. “Yes, sir.”

Laura shot Bill a small smile and approached Dualla, remembering the clearance codes she needed.


	8. Seven

Back on the flight deck, Kara faced the crowd. _Now - distract these people for a few more minutes._ “Time to finish up the boring speeches, people.” She waited as the audience returned their attention to her. “It’s been an honor serving on _Galactica_. I was lucky to be posted under one of the last of the Colonial Fleet’s old guard, who taught me more than a little about leadership and handling people, and I have had the pleasure of commanding this Old Girl myself for the last few years. I hope you’ll all take a few minutes to pay your respects.” Kara looked out over the audience, waiting for the crewmember who had answered the phone on the wall. He put a piece of paper in front of her. _Affirmative_. She whispered to the crewmember to make sure the rest of her speech went out shipwide as well as on the wireless. She took a deep breath. _Gods. Here goes nothing._ “Most of us here on _Galactica_ have had a laugh or two at the Old Man, with his insistence that we be prepared for the day the Cylons come back. Well, we can all apologize to him later, people, because he was right. The Cylons are back and they’ve declared war on us. Let’s show them what we’re made of.” She watched as people started tittering and talking amongst themselves. “Everybody!” The flight deck quieted. “We don’t have the luxury of time for you to panic. We’ll start with each of you picking up the chair you’re sitting in and taking it to the bulkhead over there.” She got more than a few quizzical looks and clarified, “The wall.” She pointed again. “Chief!”

“Sir!”

“Make it happen!” She rotated her hand in the air - the universal military signal for “move ‘em out.”

“Yes, sir! Let’s go, people!”

Kara walked toward the stairs, taking a little bit of time to encourage people along the way. _I’ll have to find a place to put all these people. The mess? This wasn’t in my OCS training._ She hurried to CIC.

“XO? Action stations. Set Condition One.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Dee. Put me on ship-to-ship with Apollo.”

##########

“Apollo, _Galactica_ Actual. What’s your status?” She’d lowered her voice for some semblance of privacy.

“Actual, until you give us orders, we’re flying the perimeter. What the frak is going on, Kara?”

“You heard my speech, Lee. They’ve nuked the Colonies. Scorpian Shipyards. Caprica’s been hit hard. Admiral Nagala’s in charge of what’s left of the Fleet. We lost over a third of our battlestars in the first wave of the attacks.”

“Gods. So _Atlantia_ is intact?”

“For now. Let’s hope it stays that way.” She lowered her voice even more. “I don’t want to end up in charge of the whole godsdamn Fleet, Lee.”

“There could be a lot worse things than Kara Thrace running the Colonial Fleet. I can’t think of any at the moment, but…”

She smiled into the headset. “You frakker. Trying to distract me?”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“Lee, I - come back in one piece. That’s an order.”

“Wilco.”

“Good hunting, Major. Actual out.”

##########

The last thirty minutes had been a blur of activity. Dualla had been very helpful in connecting Laura with the Government. The communications hadn’t lasted long, sadly, but that wasn’t due to Dualla at all. She’d been able to get through to Jack, who had told her what she feared. The cylons were back, bombing their worlds without mercy. President Adar had offered an unconditional surrender, and the cylons hadn’t even bothered to respond.

Bill approached her as she listened. He didn’t say anything; he just… _knew_ what had happened. 

Jack was saying something when he was cut off. She turned to Dualla as Bill said, “Get them back, Dee.”

Dee nodded. “Yes, sirs.”

“Is the President alive?” Bill asked.

Laura nodded. “As far as I know. But…”

“Them getting cut off like that didn’t sound good. He was on Caprica, I presume.”

“Yes.”

Bill grunted but said nothing. He didn’t need to. Because of its population and concentration of power, the cylons would have hit Caprica the hardest of the twelve colonies. Not that there were any _safe_ colonies that day, but Caprica certainly was among the most unsafe places.

“What are we going to do?”

“This is a war ship. We’re going to war.”

She shook her head. “And what of the modifications we made?”

He raised a brow. 

“Yes, Bill, I’m aware you had to make...changes for the ceremony, for the conversion.”

“We’ll need weapons, supplies. In the meantime, I’m awaiting Commander Thrace’s orders.”

Dee broke in. “Madame Secretary, I’m getting a message. Sounds automated.” 

Dee turned the sound up so Laura and Bill could hear it. 

Laura paled. “That message means the President and most of the cabinet are dead or incapacitated.” 

Dee and Bill shared a solemn nod. Laura gave Dee her code to enter, and then she walked away. She just...needed a little space. The outcome of the next several moments was fairly obvious. 

Bill followed her out into the corridor. He put a hand on her sleeve. “You okay?”

She nodded. “I’m alive. And I’d better buck up because…”

“I know. Madame President has a pretty nice ring to it, though.”

“I suppose. I never wanted this. Never even liked politics. And now…”

He gave her arm a squeeze. “We’ll get through it together. Okay?”

Dee opened the hatch. “Sirs.” She handed Laura a printout. 

Laura read it. Tears formed in her eyes. She cleared her throat. “We’re going to need a priest. Later, though. No sense swearing me in until I’m sure we’ll live longer than five minutes.”

Bill nodded. “So say we all.”


	9. Eight

Kara looked around at the people gathered in her office. 

“I’ve never been so glad for your weird attachment to your old Mark IV, Saul. I’m glad you’re alive.”

“You and me both, Starbuck.”

“Go get our pilots ready. We’ve got Cylons to kill.” She gave him a brief hug. “I’ll send Apollo down in a few minutes.” He stepped back and she continued quietly, “And Saul? I’m sorry about Ellen.” He nodded in acknowledgment and left.

She addressed the President. “Laura. You’ve been a teacher for a long time, if you don’t mind my saying so, even if you haven’t been in the classroom much lately. You weren’t around for the First Cylon War,” Kara stopped to shake her head, “and how frakked up is that? The _First_ Cylon War. Anyway, you weren’t around for it, but the Old Man here was.” She stopped behind Bill and put her hands on his shoulders. Anything you don’t already know from teaching it, anything you want a firsthand account, he and Saul are your go-to guys.”

She squeezed Bill’s shoulder. “You okay with that, Old Man? You might have to spend a lot of time with our new President.” Bill chuckled in response. Kara hadn’t missed the looks back and forth between them. _Have to think about that later - but gods know he’s probably lonely._

She paced for a moment. “We lost a lot of planes and pilots.”

“I might’ve made a better accounting of myself in my Mark VIII,” Lee grumbled. 

“A lot of our Mark VIIIs didn’t make it back from that initial skirmish, Lee," she snapped. "Being in that old bird probably saved your life, and I for one am damn glad you’re alive.”

He looked chastened. “I’m glad to be alive, too.”

“Lee, you weren’t in the last one. Neither was I. But you went to War College. You may see some angle or think of something that doesn’t occur to any of the rest of us. I need you. I want you on my team. You, me, your Old Man, the President. The four of us are saving humanity, one day at a time.”

He nodded his acceptance.

Kara glanced at Bill for confirmation. He looked conflicted, but she figured it was probably more about his only son being alive than about his participation in her Planning Committee. Kara chuckled mentally, thinking about what an innocuous term planning committee was for a war across galaxies.

She paced for a minute. “We’re going to be spending a lot of time together. Enough that we’ll probably get sick of each other. The war I know is small, personal, angry. Terrorists trying to take over resorts. Ex-cons inciting riot. I don’t know how to wage a war this big. Guess I’ll learn fast or we’ll all die.”

Laura broke in. “Maybe we should run instead of fight.”

Bill grumbled, “Whether we run or we fight, we’re going to need to be better armed. I should check arms depots and see what’s off the beaten path - more likely to have survived the first wave of attacks.”

Kara turned sharply. “Yes! Ragnar Anchorage should be one of those. Maybe they don’t know about it. Get someone to plot the jumps, and see what other munitions depots might still exist after this first wave.” She looked at each of them in turn. “I feel like we’ve got a good start here. Lee, I guess it’s time for you to see what you can do to help Saul keep these people in line. Remind him I need a personnel report. I need to see names, and when we get a break, we’ll need some kind of memorial service.” When Lee stood, she hugged him, then raised her hands to his face. “I’m really glad you’re alive, Lee.” She held his eyes for a moment, then stood back. _Damn. I almost kissed him. That would have been awkward._

Lee hadn’t missed her uneven retreat. He raised a brow, then turned to leave. “I’ll report to the CAG.”

She watched him walk out the hatch, pensive for a moment.

##########

Bill was standing at her hatch, a computer printout in his hand and a strange expression on his face.

“Enter,” Kara called.

He stepped in and toward the desk, still not speaking, and Kara got impatient. “What is it, Old Man?”

His eyes stayed glued to the report. “There was a second wave of attacks. _Atlantia_ was destroyed over Virgon.”

“Frak. Does Lee know?”

Bill shook his head. “I came straight here. Someone’s going to have to tell him, but that’s not why I’m telling you. There are more reports coming in. It looks like most of the Fleet has been demolished, Kara.”

What he was skirting around finally hit her. “Oh. Gods. Damn.” She sat in silence for a moment. “Those motherfrakkers. Please don’t tell me _I’m_ in charge of the Fleet. That’s exactly what I told Lee I _didn’t_ want.”

His face stayed solemn, but there was humor in his eyes. “‘Fraid so. Near as I can figure from the casualty reports, Commander Kara Thrace is now head of the Colonial Fleet. What little there is of it.”

“That calls for a drink.” She held a glass out in question, and he nodded. She poured them each four fingers, wondering how she felt about rationing her private stock. “The gods have a really strange sense of humor, Old Man.”

“So say we all.”

They drank in silence for a few minutes, reflecting on the last five years and how they’d come to be here - on opposite sides of the same desk. Kara spared a moment for the people she knew on Caprica, the people she knew throughout the colonies. _Sam. Guess that next game’s not happening now._ She dropped a hand, felt her prayer beads through her pants.

Kara set her empty glass down. “Okay. Have Saul send Lee up. I’ll give him the courtesy of telling him myself, a few minutes of privacy to mourn. Dismissed, Colonel.”

“Yes, sir.” He turned smartly and exited, pulling the hatch closed behind him.


	10. Nine

Kara sat poring over reports - fuel, munitions, inventory, paper supplies, even food. This had all seemed a lot less important yesterday. Their food supply had been allowed to run dangerously low since the old girl had been scheduled for decommissioning; feeding a museum crew required a lot less on hand than feeding an entire battlestar, plus civilians. She barely heard the knock on the hatch, and called out “Enter!” absently.

“Kara? Saul, uh, Colonel Tigh, sent me up here.” Lee waited near the entrance.

She gestured him in, saying, “Shut the hatch, Lee,” and turned to pour more whiskey.

She took the drinks to the couch, handing him one as she sat.

“What’s going on, Kara?”

She hesitated. She’d done a lot of things in the last six or seven years she’d never imagined having to do, but giving Lee the news that nearly everyone he knew was dead was very probably the hardest. _I’m almost glad the Cylons attacked. I won’t have to leave_ Galactica _and the Old Man now, but Lee….Lee’s lost a lot._ “I’ve got news.”

He gave her a wary glance, then nodded.

“There was a second wave of attacks. Virgon took heavy casualties.”

“Frak. _Atlantia_?” he asked.

She shook her head and watched as his face blanked of all emotion. _I’d forgotten he’s so good at that._

He raised his glass to his mouth and it just hung there in the air until she took it away from him. She stood and moved across the couch to sit in his lap. His arms went around her automatically, but it startled him to awareness. “Wha -?”

She put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer so his head rested on her. “I’m your friend, Lee, just your friend. Once you walk out that hatch, I’m your commanding officer. So let me be your friend for a few minutes.”

His arms clamped so tight that she was glad for the strength belied by her curves - she’d have had a couple of cracked ribs otherwise. She held his head against her and rubbed his back, and his hold gradually loosened. A deep shudder reverberated through them both and he sat back.

“Okay?” She put a finger under his chin. He hadn’t cried. She hadn’t expected he would.

“Yeah.” She moved to get up and he held her down. “Not yet. Please.”

She laid her head against his and waited.

“Kara?”

“Mmm?”

“Your ass is kinda bony. My leg’s falling asleep.”

She snickered. “Frak off, Adama. I’ve been working out. Maybe your legs are just not strong enough to hold up a real woman.”

“Right. That _must_ be it.”

As Lee left, Kara called out and he turned. “Yeah?”

“If you need me, you know where to find me. Day or night.”

“Goes both ways, Kara.”

She laughed. “I think my crew might have a little less faith in me if they see me crawling into your rack because I need a hug in the middle of the night.”

“From everything I’ve heard, your crew adore you, Kara, as much as they ever did dad. I think they’d turn a blind eye even if you wanted to do your morning runs naked.”

“Oh, no. Streaking is your thing. I remember how you got your call sign, even if you’ve repressed that entire week.”

“Gods, Kara. Why do you have to keep reminding me of that?” His fake whine contrasted the grin on his face.

“It’s my job. I’m the official Colonial recordkeeper of Apollo’s most embarrassing moments. I can’t let you rewrite history.”

They were both silent for a moment, then Lee smacked his hand against the jamb to break their reverie and said, “Good night, Kara.”

“G’night, Lee.”


	11. Ten

Kara stood in CIC, her hand on the microphone, gathering her thoughts. She needed to say the right things - give her crew some devastating information, but at the same time keep them angry rather than sad. _None of us have time to mourn today._ She bowed her head and fingered her prayer beads. _Gods. Instead of being the Fleet’s armpit, we’re the flagship. How frakked up is that? Lords of Kobol, hear my prayer. Let me give my crew hope when I pick up this handset._

She waited for the telltale click that told her she was shipwide. “This is Commander Thrace. As you already know, the Cylons are back and have attacked our home worlds. From the reports coming in, this is a calculated, all-out assault on all Twelve Colonies, the government, as well as the Fleet, wherever it’s deployed.”

“Picon Fleet Headquarters was completely destroyed in the first wave of attacks and further attacks have taken out most of our battlestars, gunships, and transports, leaving _Galactica_ to lead the fight. We’ve all grumbled about Colonel Adama when he insisted on doing things the old-fashioned way. Now, we can thank the Lords of Kobol that he was such a stickler, because we here on _Galactica_ are more ready for this war than the Cylons are counting on. We’ve run drills and practiced scenarios until he was satisfied we could fight back at a moment’s notice. And that is exactly what we’re going to do today.”

“I know that each and every one of you will do me proud, just as I will do my best to make you proud that I’m your commanding officer. Stand to your duties, trust your fellow shipmates and your training, and we’ll all get through this. Commander Thrace out.” She replaced the handset and closed her eyes for a moment.

##########

Laura listened as the young but capable Commander gave the bad news over the wireless. Thrace was right: If there were any “safe” place left in the universe, _Galactica_ was it. With its upper echelon consisting of two Cylon War veterans - the first war, and Thrace was right; how frakked up was that - plus Commander Thrace as Adama’s protege and something of a daughter. The fleet, what was left of it, was in good hands. She was grateful for the research she’d done - and for sticking to her guns five years ago.

_She was sitting on her sofa, deciding what book to read when her cordless rang. She cringed when she checked the ID but answered anyway. “Yes?”_

_“I know we had a disagreement today, but--”_

_“It wasn’t a disagreement, Mr. President, but an ambush, at the end of which you asked for my resignation, and I haven’t changed my mind. If you want my job you’re going to have a fight on your hands.”_

_“I don’t want your job.”_

_That was quick. Too much so. “What’s wrong?”_

_He sighed into the phone. “That’s why I need you, Laura, you know me so well. We have a problem. Can I...see you tonight?”_

_There was desperation in his tone but not desire. “I’ll be right over.”_

_A half hour later, she was sitting across from the President at his desk. “I’m guessing I’m not here about the strike. Or even the Teachers’ Union.”_

_He shook his head. “That’s the least of my concerns right now.”_

_He usually didn’t speak of his other concerns with her. This - whatever it was - must be serious. “Okay. I’m listening.”_

_“Cylons.”_

_“What?”_

_“They’re back, Laura. They tried to sabotage our defense mainframe, but we were able to intercept them.” He put his head in his hands. “Gaius Baltar, of all people, was aiding them.”_

_“Did he know what he was doing?”_

_He shook his head. “He swears he didn’t. Tells a convincing story. And I...I can’t afford to bring him down. If he falls, the people will wonder why, and I can’t risk word of this getting out.”_

_“What...what do we do?”_

_“Stop them. Bolster our defenses.”_

_“What do you need me to do?”_

_“I need your counsel. Your ideas.”_

_She smirked. “It sounds like you need Mark more than me.”_

_“Mark will have his purposes, yes, but he doesn’t think the way you do.”_

_She nodded. “I...this is a lot to take in. I need to consider everything. I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

_“Yes, of course. Good night. Thanks, Laura.”_

_She gave a small smile and stood up. Compared to her death sentence and the teachers’ strike, this news was...bigger than she could comprehend at the moment. She needed to read. Learn how they’d “won” the Cylon War in the first place. Understand their options._

_She went home ready to begin._

Her “research” had done little good, though, it seemed. Richard and everyone else she had ever known were gone, and the cylons had struck again. And Baltar - he lived yet. Onboard for the decommissioning. She’d glimpsed his retreating form - a young woman on his arm - on her transport vessel. He hadn’t bothered showing for the ceremony, though. Could he have had anything to do with this? Well, if he did, she and Commander Thrace would get to the bottom of it, and they’d punish him for his treachery the way Richard should have. 

In the meantime, she needed to take the oath of office. Bill had delegated the task of finding a priest to one of his crewmen. That crewman returned with an older woman with dark skin. When Kara concluded her speech, the young man and the priest approached Laura. The priest gave Laura a smile that was calming under the circumstances. The priest put out her hand for Laura to shake. “Dr. Roslin, I’m Elosha. I can swear you in anywhere you’d like.”

Kara stepped away from the glass table and approached them. “We’ll do it on the flight deck in front of the crew,” she said to Elosha. Then she glanced at Laura. “If that’s okay, I mean, Madame President. It would be good for crew morale to see it rather than hear it over the wireless.”

Laura smiled. She appreciated the gesture. “It’s a very good idea, if you can spare the space for it.”

“As long as it’s handled quickly, it’ll be fine.”

Laura let out a little laugh. “Between you and me, I’m a bit tired of ceremonies.”

Kara grinned. “Thank the gods. Since we’re in charge, maybe we can keep them to a minimum.”

“Music to my ears, Commander.”


	12. Eleven

Kara looked around her. She’d never personally been present at a swearing-in, and this one was even more historic than any other in her lifetime. She felt a surge of pride as she surreptitiously checked out her crew arrayed in formation on the flight deck with her. She watched as the swearing-in was completed. Laura looked frightened and overwhelmed. Well, putting on Starbuck had always helped her, so maybe putting on the President would do the same for her new friend. She straightened her back and walked forward. “Welcome aboard _Galactica_ , Madame President.” She faced Laura and brought her hand up in a regulation salute, held it until she could see in her peripheral vision that the entire deck was saluting with her.

She watched Laura straighten her back and mouth, “Thank you.”

She whispered back, “Any time.”

She turned and her voice rang out over the flight deck. “At ease, people! Please welcome Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.”

Cheers broke out, and her XO started his trademark slow-clap, looking just a wee bit proprietary toward the new President as he called out, “So say we all.” As always, he didn’t stop until the words were on everyone’s lips and the energy around them was pumped up to a fever pitch. This might be her crew now, but they would always respond to their former Commander. As it should be, as far as she was concerned.

##########

An enlisted woman Kara recognized from CIC came swiftly toward her. “Commander Thrace? I have a message from CIC.” She held out the printout.

Kara read it and called out “Clear the deck! Incoming!” When Chief ran up, she let him know that CIC had had radio contact with Boomer and Helo. “Be happy later, Chief. Get them on board now. They have refugees.”

She watched as that man in the frakking horrible suit - _gods, even Lee had never worn anything so frakking ugly_ \- herded guests and press toward the ladders and the common rooms they’d set up for this. Crew scattered in a complex ballet to their assigned stations. She let herself feel a moment of satisfaction at how her people were holding up. _We’ve really trained them well, Old Man. If we have to be stuck with a crew at the end of the worlds, at least it’s_ our _crew._

She waited for the Raptor to land and be brought down to the flight deck. The Raptor door lifted, and Helo jumped out to start handing down children. _What the frak are we gonna do with a bunch of kids?_ He caught her eye briefly, and kept going until all the kids were on deck, then helped the few adults. They all looked scared, but Helo was good with kids, kept his voice steady and soothing until the whole group had been handed off to a couple of Marines, who were instructed to escort them to sickbay and remain there. 

She elbowed Chief and said very quietly, “You’ve got exactly at much time as I have, so make the most of it. And for frak’s sake, don’t take anything off.”

He came to attention and said, “Yes, sir.”

Then Helo’s arms were around her tight and she might have been squeezing the life out of him. “I am so glad you guys managed to make the repairs and get back here.” He started to try to tell her about what he’d seen on the way back, and she cut him off. “We’ll debrief in thirty.” She let go and stepped back. “Get your post-flight done, the fastest trip to CIC ever, and then my office.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Boomer, you need to report to my office, too. I’ll need every single bit of information, impressions, readings, whatever you’ve got for me.”

Boomer and Chief moved away from each other and Boomer answered affirmatively.

_Time to gather my War Council._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all we have, folks. If you've read this far, thanks so much for taking on a work-in-progress which will probably always be. While I still write in (mostly) BSG, my splendid co-author has moved on from fandom, and it has been five years since we last worked on this together.
> 
> If you have specific questions, please leave them in the comments. We had an answer for almost everything before we started writing.


End file.
